


the 80th page 80 fic

by lovelywest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Smut, page 80, probably really long, sorry lol, tell me if i should write more???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywest/pseuds/lovelywest
Summary: phone sex and horny boys ;)another page 80 fic in the collection will ALL THE OTHERS





	the 80th page 80 fic

Jeremy flipped open the lid to his computer and opened a new tab. He got up from his desk and sat on his bed, setting the computer down in front of his crossed legs. He skimmed through the variety videos of Pornhub.com and clicked on the first one that seemed interesting. It had been a long day at school, and all Jeremy waned to do was let off some steam and just go to sleep.

After about a minute and a half of lazily stroking his dick to the horribly staged porno he had chosen, he shook out of surprise as he heard the loud ringing of his cellphone next to him. He quickly turned down the volume to his computer and reached over and picked up the phone with his free hand, answering without even looking at the number.

"Hey," Jeremy said into the receiver, surprisingly keeping his voice level and he continued to lightly stroke himself.

"Hey, Jere." replied a low and raspy Michael, extending the y in "hey" a considerable amount.

"What's up, Michael?" Jeremy said, his voice suddenly cracking on the last half of Michaels name.

"Nothing," Michael replied slowly, and Jeremy thanked god at the back of his mind for his friend not noticing the extremely obvious crack in his voice. "just enjoying a lovely Friday evening, talking to my lovely friend, Jeremy." He was clearly baked. 

Michael had the awful habit of being super "lovey-dovey" with Jeremy when Michael was high. Which totally wouldn't be a problem with him, if Jeremy hadn't had a massive crush on Michael since 8th grade. Jeremy had always thought of different scenarios of how he would romantically confess to Michael, and he would respond with flying colours, matching his feelings completely. 

Sometimes, even taking his fantasies a little further then the sweet little scenes. Like how he would imagine Micheal grinding against him as they aggressively made out, or sucking the blood vessels on his neck until he left dark purple bruises all over. But Jeremy knew for a fact he would never have the courage to tell Micheal anything he felt, other then that he was his best and closest friend. And always felt somewhat guilty after having some of the best orgasms in his life, just by imagining his best friend pinning him against his bed, completely tearing him apart piece by piece. He slowly began to pick up his pace as his face heated up.

"A-haha..." Jeremy replied nervously, still going at it. He sat there for a second, in what seemed to be a 30 second silence of just Jeremy heavily panting into the phone just thinking about what Michael would do to him, before he realized he still had a conversation to carry.

"S-so," his voice hitched as he spoke. "what's the deal with calling so- late?" His voice hitched again. 

"I was bored. I watched the last documentary on Netflix I hadn't seen before and had nothing better to do." There was a short pause. Once again, filled with Jeremy heavily into his cell.

"What are you doing over there, anyways?" Michaels tone completely shifted, taunting Jeremy with his words, and not helping the predicament at hand. Literally. 

"J-just- um..." he panicked, and realized the video he had been watching was long over. 

Jeremy couldn't think of anything to say. He just kept breathing.

"Are you..." Michael paused, as Jeremy braced himself for the death question. "jerking-off right now?" Michael said, hearing the smirk behind his voice, even if he couldn't see him.

"Whaaaaaat?? Ahaa.. n-no way..." his face went beet red, as he swallowed mid sentence. Sweating beads as he realized what a horrible failure that was to try to convince his friend.

"Holy shit, Jere," Michael laughed. "You're totally fucking masturbating on the phone with me." Michael laughed on the other end of the line. Jeremy could feel the pride and dignity draining from his body, yet still continued to rub his hard on. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, and Jeremy tried to keep his mouth shut.

"So then, what are you watching?" Michael asked, way to casually for Jeremy comfort.

"Uh-um..." he stuttered as he realized the video was short and had ended long ago.  
"Nothing..." he said confidently. Proud his voice didn't crack like glass at the question.

There was a very long pause as Jeremy just realized what he said.

"What?" Michael asked, audibly confused. Jeremy panicked, taking his hand off his dick and waiving his hands around.

"N-n-n-no, that's not what I meant! I didn't mean to-" 

"No wait-" Michael interrupted. There was another agonizingly long pause. Jeremy bit his nail.

"Were you... jerking off to me?" Michaels voice rang in Jeremy's ear. He had said it so softly that Jeremy almost asked him to repeat what he said. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he decided what he was going to say.

"I-... I- um..." he stuttered again. He ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed down his completely dry throat.

"Yes or no, Jer." Michaels voice suddenly became very authoritative and raspy. Jeremy felt his chest clench up as he whimpered a subtle "y-yes..." Into the receiver. 

"I can't hear you, Jeremy." His voice was soft and sexy. He tried his best to resist, but his hand slowly made his way back, as he began to slowly rub his thumb against the head of his dick.

"Y-yes." He said a little louder, eyes squeezed tight. "I- I was masturbating to you..." 

Jeremy couldn't see his face, but he could just feel the smirk come from the other end of the phone. 

"And," Michael said with a low sound from the back of his throat. "what were you thinking about?" Jeremy felt his groin throb as he let out a soft moan and began to stroke quickly up and down. He took a deep, shaky breath and tried to speak, but all that came out was unintelligible "ums" and "i's". 

"Do you want me to tell you what I'd do if I was there with you?" He said in the sexiest voice Jeremy and ever heard. It was the same gravelly voice that Michael would wake up with after a long night they had spent gaming together. The same voice that would give Jeremy an instant hard-on he would have to hide for the rest of the day, and wait until he went home to take care of and fantasize about.

"Y-yes.. yes please..." he whimpered into the phone, trying to take back control of his breathing. Subtly, Jeremy could heard the rattling of a belt buckle and the rustling of fabric before he clued in that Michael was taking his pants off. Jeremy could feel his heart flutter.

He heard Michael settle on what he could only hear to be the beanbag chairs of his basement. 

"Well... he first thing I would do if I was there is I would slowly kiss your lips, gently bite them, steady and fast, and push my legs up between yours..." Jeremy softly groaned in response, biting his bottom hip to math Michaels description, tugging hard at himself. So awfully eager and overflowing with anticipation.

"Then I would make my way down your neck, bruising all the way downpour chest to your thighs," Michael purred so smoothly and confidently, Jeremy didn't even know who he was speaking to anymore. Clearly he had somehow practised or something because he was blown away at how fired up Jeremy got just by hearing his voice. 

"Jesus, Michael." Jeremy moaned, voice hitching as his entire body craved the touch of the depopulated seductive boy on the other end of the line.

"Then I would slowly jack you off and then I would lick all the way up your shaft and suck on the tip until you completely unravel in my palms." Jeremy could begin to hear the hitching and panting in Michaels voice, as he slowly began to unravel along with Jeremy, which turned him on even further.

"I would lick and tease and bite until you were screaming my name and begging me for more." Jeremy gasped as his hips bucked up into his hand. Michael seemed to be just as breathless as himself.

"Oh god, Michael," he moaned into his ear. "I-I'm so close..." he tugged at his dick quickly a few more times before he could feel the fire burning in his chest.

"Jeremy.." He panted as he groaned through Jeremy's name, earning a whimper from his lips.

"I-I can't hold it-" Jeremy shivered as he felt the bubbly feeling flow through his body. 

"M-Michael, I-" he whined into his phone as his hips bucked up and his chest constricted. He felt the high of his orgasm rush through his body in an instant, before he was panting and listening to the finishing moans of his partner on the other line, audibly moaning Jeremy name and panting heavily.

Both boys just laid on their beds panting for a solid 45 seconds before Jeremy felt the awkward silence begin to creep around his shoulder as he slowly began to realize what had just gone down.

"S-so..." he said uncomfortably, still audibly breathless and not exactly sure what to say. "that was.. nice."  
He face palmed just as those words came out of his mouth.

"Yeah..." Michael replied. They both just sat there, totally unsure of what comes next, neither of them had been in a situation anywhere close to this proximity.

"Um.. thanks I guess..." Jeremy finally said. "For not thinking it was weird, I mean..." he cringed at himself.

"No problem." Michael giggled at Jeremy. "Y-you do know I've been crushing on you since like, the 7th grade right?" Michael thought this was a better time than ever to just tell Jeremy what he was feeling. "I've wanted to um... confess," Jeremy knew Micheal well enough to tell he made a bunny ears gesture with his hands. "to you but I just didn't want to ruin our friendship..." he said, the confidence that Jeremy had just witnessed, completely vanished, and he was left with a poor clueless Michael to reassure. 

"A-actually?!" Jeremy replied in complete surprise. "Dude- I've wanted to ask you out since like grade 8!" He basically shouted into the phone, so excited that all of the things he had thought to been dead wrong about how Michael felt about him were completely wrong. 

"Oh my god!" They both laughed for a second, humming back realizing all of the times they had flirted with each other and made physical contact when it was the least bit necessary and how they somehow always wanted to be together at all times no matter when, why or how. They were just two clueless boys that had been pining after each other for years, without the other even batting an eye.

They both sat there, happy with the outcome of the night, but overall both tired as hell. Finally, Michael dropped the question,

"So... does this mean we're going out?" He said shyly. 

"I-I mean only if you want to.." Jeremy answered, just as shyly.

"I'd like that..." Michael said sweetly. Jeremy felt his heart warm up as he felt a massive weight on his chest lift from his shoulders. 

"I love you, Jeremy Heere..." Michael went out on a limb to say. 

"I love you too, Michael Mell." Jeremy said back, genuinely.

The boys exchanged their good nights and hung up. Jeremy plugged in his phone and shut out his light. He smiled wide as he closed his eyes, and slowly began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok first time writing smut and i didnt even proof read so just like,,, tell me if i should stop or not lol


End file.
